Acting Test
by osnapitzrosie
Summary: What if Mike and Tina never actually broke up? What happens if it was just an acting test so Tina can get up in her college? Tike. Blina Friendship. / Currently being rewritten.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: HEY YOU GUYS! I'm finally back with another Tike fanfic! It's been a while but I'm a little more on the ball this time. I'm not really sure if I want to continue this but I am willing to update a bit more frequently now, so if you guys like my story then just tell me and I'll continue it! KK so on to the story. Don't forget to review loves!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, but I'd love to.**

* * *

><p>*ding*<p>

The sound woke up the lovely asian from her sleep. She went to check and see who had texted her. She smiled when she saw it was her boyfriend, Mike.

_Rise and shine, beautiful. Did you have a good sleep? ~Mike_

**_Of course I did. I dreamt about you ^.^ ~Tina_**

_That's great to hear. I'm sorry, I should have told you yesterday but Mr. Schuester asked me to come by today and help with Glee club. ~Mike_

**_That's more than alright with me. I get to see my boyfriend again! ~Tina_**

_What's the fun in that if we can't show it to everyone :( ~Mike_

Tina frowned. She didn't like keeping her relationship hidden either.

**_I know. Just a little longer until my results are in okay. ~Tina_**

_I understand. I just wanted to be able to hold your hand during Glee club that's all. ~Mike_

Tina really couldn't have asked for a better boyfriend. It was sweet how he was willing to keep their relationship hidden once again. Most boys would have just left.

**_Soon, I promise :) ~Tina_**

_Okay, bye babe. See you at school. I love you ;) ~Mike_

**_I love you too :* ~Tina_**

Tina smiled. She couldn't wait to see her dancing asian boyfriend.

* * *

><p>"You guys, nationals are coming back up. And I've been going pretty easy on you guys. Your dancing – it's an 8. We have to bring it back up to a 10! So to help us all I have called back once again Mr. Mike Chang!" Mr. Schuester announced.<p>

Tina hid her smile. Instead she rolled her eyes. _Just a few more days Tina, only a few more days_.

"When Mr. Schue asked me to help take over booty camp I was more than delighted! He did have a point. I saw your dancing during Regionals. It was good, but I know every single one of you could do better." Mike motivated

Tina took a deep breath trying to hide her happiness. "I'm trying very hard not to be offended right now." Tina said.

"Don't take it as an insult. Take it as an opportunity to further enhance your talents." Mike replied to her with a smile.

Tina rolled her eyes once again and sighed. It's so hard to just ignore him.

* * *

><p>Tina was at her locker taking out her books needed for the next class. She caught Mike from the corner of her eye talking to some cheerio. Well, he was talking but the so called cheerleader kept batting her eyelashes and bouncing her high pony, obviously flirting with Mike.<p>

Tina took deep breaths from her nose to try and hide her rage. Mike however, caught her from the corner of his eye smiling at her jealousy.

Suddenly, the bell of McKinley High filled the halls. Everyone scurried to their class hoping not to be late. But not Tina. Once the halls were cleared, she went to her boyfriend and kissed him. "Mmm it's been too long." She mumbled through the kiss. She jumped on Mike before he pressed her on the wall.

They stayed there making out for a couple minutes thinking no one was watching them. Little did they know, someone just so happened to be running late and caught them. The excessively gelled boy snapped a picture and ran back to class.

Once Tina and Mike heard his footsteps, they pulled apart. Tina jumped off of Mike, gave him one last kiss and whispered, "See you later babe." Then she walked to class.

* * *

><p>"Hey there Queen T," She heard her gay best friend say. "You will not believe what I saw today." Blaine started.<p>

"What did you see?" Tina asked curiously.

"I saw this. It looks a lot like you and Mike but I mean it could be any other Asians in this school." Blaine said showing Tina the picture on his phone.

Tina's jaw dropped. "Please tell me you didn't tell a living soul." Tina asked panicked.

"No, but does that matter? Why can't you tell anyone?" Blaine asked confused.

Tina dragged Blaine into the astronomy classroom. "It's all an acting test." Tina confessed.

"What?" Blaine asked more confused than ever.

"During summer vacation, I had already been accepted into college. They just wanted to put me on the ultimate acting test that not one student in their school has fully accomplished. Being me, I obviously accepted the challenge. It's really, really, really hard but I'm almost down to my last few days and I really can't afford to have everything crumble down now!" Tina explained really slowly yet panic-y.

"Oh, I see. So how does everything crumble down?" Blaine asked a little less confused.

"If others find out because I've made it obvious. If someone even has the slightest hunch that I'm hiding this, then I'm screwed. They have their spies around here. So they would know. It's really terrifying but fun at the same time." Tina clarified.

"Well your secret is safe with me." Blaine raised his right hand.

"And that's why you're my best friend." Tina giggled. It was good to finally have someone to talk to it about.

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have it! I hope you guys like reading it and remember to comment on if I should continue or not :)<strong>

**xoxo, **

**Roseanne Marie**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee otherwise Tina and Mike would get more solos.**

* * *

><p>Tina and Blaine were at The Lima Bean, planning the Klaine wedding. Kurt was in New York still but was on his way back for Nationals. <strong>(AN: I don't really think he was there but whatever)**

"So, do you know when the date is yet?" Tina asked Blaine as she looked through bridesmaid dresses. Or is it groomsmaid dresses? Who really knows?

"Well, I mean, we're taking it slower. I guess?" Blaine replied.

Tina got really confused. "Taking it slower? You guys got back together then got engaged, and now you want to take it slower?" Tina asked.

Blaine chuckled. "Sounds silly, I know. But I mean, we're kind of waiting until everything starts settling down. I mean it's his first year of college; it's my last year of high school. So, it's pretty tough." Blaine reasoned. Though that wasn't actually the full reason.

*FLASHBACK*

Blaine and Kurt were on one of their Skype dates. "Do you know when you want to have the wedding?" Blaine asked his fiancé.

Kurt looked hesitant. "Can I be honest? I don't want to get married just yet." Kurt confessed.

Blaine felt his heart stop, his was dizzy. "What?" Blaine asked breathless.

Kurt widened his eyes to what his words sounded like. "No, no, no. I want to get married to you. It's just; I kind of want Mike and Tina to get married first." Kurt clarified.

Blaine felt relieved, then confused. "Why do you want Mike and Tina to get married first?" Blaine asked.

"I really don't know. I mean, maybe because it's the fact that everyone in glee club completely saw that they would be married first." Kurt explained.

"Well, I kind of did see it coming too." Blaine confessed.

"Yeah, I mean, Tina and I were best friends before too. We'd sleepover with 'Cedes and she'll talk about her relationship with Mike and it felt like they were completely meant to be. Like there's no one else in the world that could compare." Kurt said.

"Okay, if you want Mike and Tina to get married before us, then fine. They will." Blaine compromised.

*END FLASHBACK*

Tina looked at him in disbelief. "Please, you're Klaine. You can handle anything." Tina told him.

"You'll think it's ridiculous." Blaine said a bit embarrassed.

"No I won't! I promise." Tina smiled. She remembered that time Blaine confessed his feelings for Sam.

"We want you and Mike to get married first." Blaine muttered.

"What?" Tina asked not hearing what he had said.

"We want you and Mike to get married first." Blaine said slowly.

Tina laughed. "Is that what you're so embarrassed to say? Why?" Tina asked.

"We think that you two are the strongest couple. Everyone should base their relationship on you." Blaine explained.

"Really? Because I think after Finn and Rachel, it would be you two or Brittany and Santana." Tina suggested.

"That's not what we think." Blaine replied.

"I don't want to hold your wedding back. You two love each other." Tina told him.

"Nope, we're waiting for you two." Blaine said.

"I have to get my results back first." Tina reminded.

"And how long until you do?" Blaine asked.

"They went out today, I think." Tina said.

"Great. Well, see ya later, Queen T. Gotta pick my fiancé up at the airport." Blaine said.

"Bye Blainey-days." Tina replied to him.

* * *

><p>Taking a break from their rehearsal at Mike's house, the Asian couple were lying down on Mike's bed, hugging each other. "How are the wedding preparations?" Mike asked Tina.<p>

"It's going good. I found the perfect bridesmaid dress. Or is groomsmaid? I don't know. I just have to get it approved by Kurt." Tina said.

"Do you know when they're gonna have it?" Mike asked.

Tina chuckled. "It's a funny story actually." Tina said.

"Why? When is it?" Mike asked curiously.

"They don't want to get married before we do." Tina said with a laugh.

"Shut up, no they don't." Mike said in disbelief.

"Blaine told me this morning." Tina said.

"Why do they want us to get married first?" Mike asked.

"Something about the other couples building their relationship around us or something." Tina answered.

"I would have said them, Finn and Rachel or Brittany and Santana." Mike said.

"That's what I said too." Tina said.

"Well, I'd love to get married to you." Mike replied giving her a peck on the lips.

"Me too. Now come on, we have to keep rehearsing." Tina said with a smile.

"Fine." Mike agreed before toying with the little box in his pocket.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooh, I wonder what Mike has in his pocket. Since, most of the reviews said they can't wait for the next one, I assumed I had to continue my story. So here it is! I hope you liked it! Don't forget to review :)<strong>

**xoxo,**

**Roseanne Marie**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee because if I did Tike would have gotten engaged before Klaine and Finchel and probably Wemma so yeah.**

* * *

><p>*ding*<p>

Tina's alarm clock rang reminding her she has school. Just as the Asian girl was going to hit the snooze button, she heard mother from downstairs. "Tina, you've got mail!"

Tina shot up and ran downstairs. She took the bunch of letters from her mother's hand and flipped until she found a specific envelope. She squealed as she read the address.

_**The Juilliard School**_

_60 Lincoln Center Plaza_

_New York, NY 10023-6588_

_(212) 799-5000_

She took the envelope and just stared at it. "Honey, don't you want to open it?" Her mother asked curiously seeing her daughter just staring at it.

"I-I wanna wait. I want to open this with Mike." Tina said.

"Alright darling, just make sure you're not late for school." Mrs. Cohen-Chang replied.

Tina went back upstairs and got ready for school. Once she was done she texted Mike.

**_It came! ~ Tina_**

_What did it say? ~ Mike_

**_Idk I'm too nervous to open it by myself. ~ Tina_**

_Okay, I'll be over in 5 ~ Mike _

As she waited for Mike, she sat by her desk staring at the letter in front of her. _What if I didn't make it? Then, all my hard work would have been for nothing. No Tina, you have to think positively. _

Her thoughts were interrupted once she heard her mother once again. "Tina, Mike's here!" Her mother called.

"Tell him to come upstairs!" Tina called back.

Shortly she heard her boyfriend knocking on the door. She got up to open it. "Thank God you're here. I'm really scared." Tina said as she gave him a hug.

Mike smiled and wrapped his arms around her. "Come on, let's go see the results." He suggested.

Tina took the letter from her desk and sat on her bed. Mike made his way over and sat beside her. He wrapped his arms around and rubbed her arm. Tina glanced at Mike, took a deep breath and slowly started opening the envelope.

Once it was fully opened, she looked at the letter. Mike grabbed her hand. Tina's mind was spinning but she managed to read one sentence.

_Congratulations Ms. Tina Cohen-Chang, out of 20 other candidates you were the only one who fully succeeded in this test. _

Tina screamed and jumped on Mike, hugging him. "I did it!" She exclaimed.

"I always knew you would." Mike replied to her with a huge smile on his face.

Tina pulled away and looked into his eyes. She leaned in closer and planted her lips on his. "I love you so much." Tina told him after she pulled away.

"I love you too." Mike replied with a grin from ear to ear. His eyes then went to the clock on the nightstand. "Come on, you're gonna be late for school. I'll drive you there." He told her.

* * *

><p>When they got to school, Tina quickly gave Mike a peck on the cheek. "Bye babe. Gotta go find Blaine." Tina said before running out to find her best friend.<p>

Tina speed walked through the halls to find Blaine by his locker. "Blainey-days!" She called.

Blaine looked up. "Hey Queen T, you look like a ball of sunshine. Wait..." A smile crept up on Blaine's face.

"I passed!" Tina squealed.

Blaine gave her a huge hug. "I'm so happy for you! That means my wedding is coming up soon!" Blaine said.

Tina pulled away still smiling. "Whoa, I just got the results back, don't get ahead of yourself now." Tina joked.

"Oh come on. We both know that's where you two are headed." Blaine said.

"I don't want to get my hopes up. And I already told you, don't wait for Mike and I, you might wait forever." Tina said.

"Fine then, Kurt and I will wait forever." Blaine replied.

Tina rolled her eyes. "You two can't wait that long. Now come on, we have to go to class." She said as she grabbed his arm and linked it with hers.

* * *

><p>Mike was in the choir room dancing as he waited for Blaine as he asked him for help on the choreography for Nationals. He stopped as he saw Blaine come running in. "Sorry Mike, Kurt and I were just making some wedding arrangements." Blaine apologized.<p>

"Like the date?" Mike joked.

"I'm pretty sure your girlfriend already told you our plan for the date." Blaine said.

"Yeah she did. I kind of wanted to talk to you about that. Could you help me with something?" Mike asked.

Blaine smiled. "Yeah, sure. What did you need?" He replied.

Mike took out the box hidden in his pocket. Blaine turned really happy. "Ha! I knew it!" He exclaimed jumpy.

Mike grinned. "I have been waiting for this day for months now. I need it to be special. And I need your help to make it special." Mike admitted.

"I'd love to help! When are you planning on doing it?" Blaine asked.

"I was planning on after we win Nationals." Mike said.

"Couldn't have asked on a sooner date!" Blaine said enthusiastically. "I have the perfect idea!"

* * *

><p>Tina was in the dance studio rehearsing with Kitty. As they took a break, Kitty asked "What's with the bright glow Cohen-Chang?"<p>

"I'm sweaty from dancing?" Tina answered.

"No, I mean you seem happy." Kitty replied.

"Is that bad?" Tina asked.

"No, not really. Whatever it is, I'm happy for you." Kitty replied with a smile.

"Thanks." Tina said returning the smile. "Hey, can you keep a secret?" She asked her.

"Depends." Kitty said half-jokingly.

"Well, you don't have to keep it for long." Tina said. "I got accepted into Juilliard!" She exclaimed happily.

Kitty smiled brightly. "That's amazing! When are you going to tell the others?" Kitty asked.

"I was thinking of telling them tomorrow before we leave for Nationals, it's more dramatic that way." Tina said.

"There's something else you're not telling me." Kitty said.

"I got accepted during summer, I actually just got back the results for an acting test I did." Tina admitted.

"Acting test?" Kitty asked confused.

"Mike and I never broke up. We just had to hide it." Tina explained.

"Wow, I heard you were a good actor. They must have underestimated you." Kitty stated.

"Thanks, Kitty. I never thought you'd ever say that." Tina said with a sweet smile.

"I'm not all bitch you know." Kitty said.

"I know. I figured when you helped campaign with me for prom queen." Tina replied.

"That was nothing. I know I'll get nominated again next year, and the year after that." Kitty said jokingly. They both laughed.

"You better win." Tina joked.

"You bet I will." Kitty commented. She then threw on a serious face. "You and Mike belong together, you know?"

Tina smiled. "I know." Tina said confidently.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yay, Tina got passed her test! I still don't really know what's going to happen because she did but oh well. And where else should Tina go other than Juilliard? It's pretty cliché but that's every actor's dream school. Or at least I figured. Plus, how amazing is the Kittina friendship? I doubt the writers would write further more about it but I'm still praying they would just like I pray for Tike. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to review.**

**xoxo, Roseanne Marie**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee because if I did Tina would be in New York and not Brown. **

* * *

><p>The New Directions were in the auditorium practicing their Nationals performance one last time before they left for the airport. The members may be different from last year but the drive and passion that filled the room last year was still there. Their loss at Sectionals earlier in the year really impacted their focus and determination. They all wanted to win.<p>

Tina kept shooting glances at Mike as he helped the others with the choreography. She wanted to win this for him. They have helped each other all through high school. Whether it be with his vocals or her dancing. She wanted to show him that all those years of his coaching, weren't for nothing.

Though, Tina doesn't need to show Mike those things. He knows that she's talented as is. That she didn't need to go to a special school, or win a show choir national championship to do so. But he knows she's going to achieve both. He fully believed in her talents. It's one of the reasons he wants marry her.

Once their performance came to an end, they all started to head for the shower before heading outside. "Wait, guys. Before we all go to Nationals and win, I would like to make an announcement." Tina started. "I-I got into Juilliard" Most of the member had happy faces, some were surprised and the only two who didn't look surprised at all were Kitty and Blaine.

"That's great Tina! We're all really happy for you!" Mr Schuester said in his usual father like voice.

"And um that's not all. I have a full scholarship there because for the past year I hid my relationship with Mike."

"Wait what? You and Mike never broke up?" Sam asked. Tina shook her head."Then, I am so sorry dude for volunteering to be your girlfriend's date to prom." He said with a sincere apologetic tone.

Mike chuckled. "Nah, it's cool. It would have happened eventually." Mike said as he fist bumped Sam.

"Tina, wow. I knew you were talented but I didn't think that you would have pulled this off. Good for you." Mr. Schuester said as he gave her a proud smile. Then soon everyone gave her a round of applause.

* * *

><p>On the plane ride, Mike and Tina sat next to each other. Tina was fast asleep in Mike's arm, lying on his chest. Mike was admiring the sleeping girl in his arms. He stroke her hair lightly, careful not to wake her up.<p>

Looking up from his copy of Sky Mag, Blaine looked at the couple across the aisle from him. He looked at the couple and caught Mike's glance. They shared a quick smile before Blaine looked at the fiancé beside him. _I'm getting married soon._

* * *

><p>In the night they had arrived, Tina was sitting at the ledge of her window, thinking. She looked up at the stars in the sky, mesmerized. Suddenly, a pair of arms wrapped around her body. She looked up startled but smiled when she saw it was her boyfriend. "Hey babe, you seem distracted." Mike said as he hugged his girlfriend from behind.<p>

"Do you think we'll win?" Tina asked looking back out the window into the stars as if asking them instead of Mike.

Mike looked at Tina with loving eyes and a bright smile. "I know how talented you are. I know that we'll win, because you're in this club. The judges would be crazy to not vote for you." Mike replied.

"I just, I want to honour Finn right. You know? I haven't been the kindest to him when he came back. I don't want him to hate me for all the snarky comments I've thrown at him." Tina said truthfully.

"Remember what Rachel said? Finn loved all of us. I don't think he'll hold you to what you've said. I know that up there he's up there leading you to your destination because that's what he does, lead."

"I hope he leads me to you." Tina said, taking her gaze off the stars to look at the boy behind her.

Mike gave her a peck on the lips. "He already has." Mike replied

* * *

><p>Today was the day of Nationals. Everyone was nervous. Mike was about to have a panic attack. His proposal was nearing and he wanted it to be absolutely perfect.<p>

A couple groups have already performed, no one really remembered how many, all they know is that they were good. Through all of the performances Tina squeezed Mike's hand for support. When the worry was spilling out of her face, Mike took her hands and kissed them. This action made her tense less. She gave him a peck on the cheek as thanks for his gesture.

* * *

><p>After one more performance, they made their way to the green room. Tina sat in front of the mirror. <em>Four years in the making. You've won this thing before. You can win again. Mike's there in the crowd, you'll be fine.<em>

"Hey good luck out there, not that you really need it." Mike said to his girlfriend.

Tina smiled. "Thanks babe." Tina replied before giving her boyfriend a peck.

The New Directions started to gather themselves into a show circle. Mr. Schuester was about to begin his speech. "Um, Mr. Schue can I say something?" Tina asked.

"Sure Tina, the floor is yours." Mr. Schue agreed.

"Okay, we'll I guess I just wanted to thank you all. The past four years of my life have all been amazing. I've learned what it was like to be accepted, to feel loved and to be respected and honoured. I know who I am because of all of you. And I am so sorry, if I have ever treated you terribly. There are no words to describe how gutted I felt when those words spilled from my mouth. I, I love you all so much. And the least I want is any of you to be hurt. Whether it be by my dishonesty or my fake honesty." Tina started, with tears slowly streaming down as each sentence passed. "You're all my family and I thank God everyday for giving me such wonderful people."

As she finished her speech, the sound of ringing filled the green room and everyone knew what that had meant. Show time.

* * *

><p>The New Directions danced and sung with all the passion the got. Tina looked at Mike through most of the performance. Mike stared at the beautiful girl on the stage.<em> Wow, everyone in this room is incredibly lucky, they get to see my girl perform. But you know what? I'm luckier because that's my girlfriend and hopefully soon to be fiancé.<em>

Mike stood up to cheer for the New Directions. His palms started to get really sweaty when he realized how close his engagement was.

* * *

><p>Mike ran into the green room soon after their performance. Once Tina came running in as well he picked her up and span her around just like they did after last year's sectionals. "You were amazing Tina!" Mike said enthusiastically. Tina giggled.<p>

"All because of you babe." Tina replied. Once he heard that, Mike grinned from ear to ear and kissed Tina.

* * *

><p>By now, all of the show choir teams have performed their part for Nationals. The top three finalists were lined up on the stage and fortunately the New Directions were there. The judge has already said who was third place, none of them cared enough to listen as to which team it was. The only other group on that stage was Throat Explosion.<p>

Tina grasped Blaine's hand tightly. Kitty looked over at the nervous girl beside her and grabbed her hand as well. Kitty and Tina shared a smile with each other then continued listening to the judge. "And the moment we've all been waiting for, the winner of the 2013 Show Choir National Championships are..."

The New Directions closed their eyes and grasped onto each other for dear life. "From McKinley High in Lima, Ohio, the New Directions!" They heard the announcer say. They all jumped and screamed, joyfully. Tina caught Mike's glance from the side stage. Mike winked at her before Tina had blown him a kiss.

"This year, we're going to do things a little bit differently. We welcome back the New Directions for another performance." The announcer had said. Tina was very confused but when she looked around at her team members, they were not. She looked to the side and saw that her boyfriend was making his way to the stage.

* * *

><p><strong>I feel evil right now.<strong>

**HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY EVERYONE! I'm sorry this took a little longer to write. I just thought it would be nice to update on Valentine's day. Anyways, I'll try to get the next chapter up by next week. Don't forget to review!**

**xoxo, **

**Roseanne Marie**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I AM SO SORRY! This chapter took so much longer to write than I had expected. And I'm also sorry about the cliffhanger. So, without further ado, here is the next chapter. Also, I do not own Glee nor All of Me by John Legend.**

* * *

><p>"Hey babe, are you performing too?" Tina asked her boyfriend.<p>

Mike grinned and saw that someone had laid out a stool in the centre of the led her to the seat. "Yeah, but you're just going to sit here and look pretty just like you always do." He replied.

"Alright, then." Tina replied blushing and smiling before taking a seat. She was very confused as to what was going on. It seemed like everyone knew what was happening except for her. Well her and the crowd.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen. I know you came here to Los Angeles to watch a Show Choir Competition but I would like to honour you of joining this very special moment with me." Mike started. With this, Tina was more confused. _What is this boy up to? _

The lights were focused on Mike as the music started to play.

_What would I do without your smart mouth? _

_Drawing me in, and you kicking me out _

_You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down _

_What's going on in that beautiful mind _

_I'm on your magical mystery ride _

_And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright _

Mike started to sing. As he was doing so, he span around making his way to his girlfriend just as he did before their first kiss.

_My head's under water _

_But I'm breathing fine _

_You're crazy and I'm out of my mind _

Mike caressed Tina's face lovingly. Seeing her bright smile, he smiled wider than he already was, if that was even possible.

_'Cause all of me _

_Loves all of you _

_Love your curves and all your edges _

_All your perfect imperfections _

_Give your all to me _

_I'll give my all to you _

_You're my end and my beginning _

_Even when I lose I'm winning _

_'Cause I give you all of me _

_And you give me all of you, oh _

Mike wrapped his arms around her and swayed her side to side, just like he did during their L-O-V-E performance.

_Give me all of you _

_Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts _

_Risking it all, though it's hard _

Mike grabbed Tina's hand and led her on her feet. Then he span her around. Tina giggled.

_'Cause all of me _

_Loves all of you _

_Love your curves and all your edges _

_All your perfect imperfections _

_Give your all to me _

_I'll give my all to you _

_You're my end and my beginning _

_Even when I lose I'm winning _

_'Cause I give you all of me _

_And you give me all of you _

Mike caressed Tina's face once again and tapped her nose.

_I give you all of me _

_And you give me all of you, oh _

The song ended as Mike stood in front of her and led her back to her seat. Then he grabbed her hand. "It all started sophomore year. I knew that my life was going to change forever when I saw an Asian goth girl walk through the halls of McKinley." Tina laughed. Looking back at her goth days always made her laugh, because no one would have expected a huge change in her personality.

"It was a new feeling. A feeling of love. I didn't know what it was at first but I knew that she had to be mine. I wasn't going to settle for anything less. So, I did everything I could to get closer to her. I joined the Glee club. I swear my heart stopped when she went up to me and said 'Welcome to Glee club, it's great that someone like you could join a club with someone like me'." Tina remembered that day. She remembered contemplating whether or not she should talk to them. She decided to show some hospitality and went to talk to him. She felt proud of her self after their five second conversation.

"That was when I knew that she did not see what I saw. It was a little disappointing knowing that she had a boyfriend at the time. No offense, Artie." He looked apologetic at Artie for a few seconds. Artie shrugged it off. "So I made it my obligation to do everything to show her what I saw. Which was complete and utter perfection. And I will spend my entire life proving to her that she is so." Mike said looking deeply into her eyes. Tina was on the verge of tears.

"Tina, you are my everything. You make every single day of my life brighter. Every time I feel down, I remember you, and your smiling face. I don't remember what life is without you in my life and I don't want to remember. You are the love of my life and why I know that I'm the luckiest man alive. Because I had you as a girlfriend." Mike then looked to the crowd. "Everyone, this girl standing before you today is one of the most talented girls you will ever meet."

Mike then went down on his knee and took out a gorgeous ring. "And I hope that she would do me the honour of becoming my wife." Tina gasped and covered her mouth once she saw the ring. "So, Ms. Tina Cohen-Chang, will you marry me?" He asked his heart racing.

By now, Tina was already in tears. She nodded. "Yes, of course I'll marry you!" She exclaimed. Mike stood up to slip the ring on her finger. Tina then jumped up from her seat to give him a hug. Mike then span her around. The crowd applauded loudly.

* * *

><p>Tina sat on her bed in the hotel staring at the ring on her finger. "You know, now you're probably bigger than Jesus in the show choir world." Kitty said as she walked in.<p>

"Mike loves me. He'll do whatever he can to make me happy." Tina said not taking her eyes off the ring.

"Look at the new bride to be!" Blaine said as he walked in. He went up to her to give her a hug.

"Now, you can go look at wedding dates." Tina said jokingly.

"We'll look at them together." Blaine replied.

"Speaking of wedding. Kitty, will you please be my maid of honour?" Tina asked. She was positive that Blaine was going to be the Best Man.

"Of course I will!" Kitty exclaimed.

"Oh thank you so much!" Tina said excitedly.

"I'm guessing that the two of you would have a Glee wedding?" Blaine asked.

"Would that be too much?" Tina asked.

"No, it would be perfect!" Blaine said.

"I'm so happy. I can't believe I'm going to get married! And to an absolutely wonderful man too!" Tina said.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. "Hey, there you guys are. Come on let's go!" Sam said as he walked in.

"Why? What's going on?" Tina asked.

"Mr. Schue wants to go for a celebratory dinner." He said before making a gesture to follow him. The three followed Sam while gushing over their excitement.

On their way to the lobby, Tina saw Mike. Mike made their way over to them and grabbed his fiancée's hand. _How did I get so lucky? _

* * *

><p>Later that night, Tina called her mother. "Hello darling, how's Los Angeles?" She heard her mother's sweet tone.<p>

Tina grinned from ear to ear. "Los Angeles, is much better than I expected. It's wonderful!" Tina said, joy spilling out with every word.

"You won again, didn't you?" Mrs. Cohen-Chang said with a tone of pride. "Yes, we did." Tina said excitedly.

"That's not all you won, is it?" Her mother asked.

Tina tried to hide back her smile. "Mike proposed mom! And I said yes!" She screamed. Her mother laughed.

"Did you know about this? Of course you did, Mike's a man of traditions, he asked dad for my hand." Tina inferred.

"Well, yeah of course I knew. Mike came over one day when you were at school and sang a song or something." Mrs. Cohen-Chang said.

"He's really gotten confident with his voice." Tina replied.

"I know, I heard he was going to sing and dance for you for his proposal." Her mother agreed.

"It's a glee club thing."

"Well, congratulations darling, go and get some rest." Her mother said before hanging up the phone.

* * *

><p>It was late at night in the girl's room. They all could not sleep a wink so they were sitting on the floor chatting about the events of that day. "I think that Mrs. Tina Chang has a nice ring to it, don't you think?" Marley said.<p>

"You know what, I think so too." Tina agreed happily.

"Have you decided on what we're going to wear yet? Because I saw this amazing dress that everyone has to see me flaunt in." Unique sassed. **(A/N: I apologize I tried to sound as black as much as I can.) **

Tina giggled. "I just got engaged. I think bridesmaid dresses will come later on. But I'd love to search for them with you guys." She replied.

* * *

><p>The boys in the other room couldn't sleep either. They spent the period of time talking about girls. "Okay, I don't want to hear about your girl problems anymore." Kurt complained.<p>

"It's not our fault we like girls. It's probably the same with you and the girls." Ryder spat out.

"Yeah it was, but now the girls I'm with don't really have guy problems." Kurt said.

"Not even Mercedes?" Sam tried to ask without sounding desperate or hurt.

"The girl is in the big time now, she's not too worried about guys. Well, she barely was." Kurt replied.

"Oh, okay." Sam tried to restrain the hurt in his voice.

"Don't worry Sam, she just needs her time to shine." Kurt assured.

"Yeah, and come on you guys, be happy. Mike just got engaged." Blaine said while nudging Mike in the arm with his shoulder.

"Oh, that sounds so nice to hear. It sounds so... real." Mike said.

"Well, it is!" Artie confirmed, bringing a smile to Mike's face.

"I don't know, I mean I would never have imagined that I'll ever marry someone like her. Someone so, well, perfect." He said.

"Well believe it brother." Artie replied.

"Yeah, you guys are both extremely lucky to have found each other." Kurt said.

"It's the same for you and Blaine, right?" Mike asked him. Kurt paused and smiled.

"Yeah."

* * *

><p><strong>AHHH THEY'RE ENGAGED YAY. Sigh if only this happened in 100. But fingers crossed for something in New Directions. Anyways, I hope you guys don't hate me for posting such a short chapter with an extremely long delay. I hope you still like it :) Don't forget to review. You know, tell me the things you want to see, what you don't want to see, tell me how much you hate me for not updating, that kind of stuff. <strong>

**~ Roseanne Marie**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys, sorry I haven't updated in a billion years. Writers block is not really nice and I have almost no inspiration to write this anymore. This is just a small filler chapter but I have no idea when the next one will come.**

* * *

><p>Soon after the Show Choir competition, graduation day rolled around the corner. Mike had managed to convince Tina that he had to see her graduate. The night before graduation he had spent it in McKinley creating a lovely sign for her. It was clear that he took time and effort for the one he loves. It was separated into two sheets of poster board. One said "Queen T" while the other said "4 Ever". He called in a favour with Rachel to help him hold up the sign as she was in town for graduation as well.<p>

"Tina's going to love it" Rachel said over the phone the morning of graduation.

"You think so? I'm not going over board?" Mike asked conscientiously.

"Don't be silly now. Tina loves you and she loves everything that you do. So even if it's a little bit much, she wouldn't care because you did it." Rachel told him.

"Alright, whatever you say." Rachel rolled her eyes after hearing Mike.

"The two of you are meant to be. You're both so stubborn." Rachel said jokingly. Now it was Mike's turn to roll his eyes.

"Whatever, so you'll help right?" Mike reassured.

"Yes, of course. But how do you plan on keeping this a surprise? From the sounds of it, it seems pretty noticeable." Rachel asked.

"Well, it's already in Mr. Schue's office; I'll just sneak it in the auditorium." Mike explained.

"Alright, now if you excuse me, I have to get ready for this celebration." Rachel said.

"Okay, bye Rach." Mike said before hanging up and getting ready for graduation.

* * *

><p>"Tina Cohen-Chang." Sue called.<p>

That was Mike and Rachel's cue to stand up and raise the sign. Tina turned around to them and shot them a huge grin.

"That was really sweet of them to make that sign for you." Blaine told Tina as she joined him and Artie on the stage.

"It really was. I love it so much." Tina said her grin still in place.

"I'm pretty sure that it was all Mike's idea." Artie guessed.

"I kind of figured." Tina agreed. Mike gave her a smile. Tina smiled and mouthed "I love you".

* * *

><p>After the graduation ceremony, Tina was talking to Rachel. "Thanks so much for that sign, I loved it." Tina said.<p>

Rachel smiled. "it was no bother, but I think Mike is the one you're supposed to thank, I just held it up." Rachel said.

"Alright, if you excuse me then." Tina said before running up to Mike to give him a kiss. "That sign was amazing, thank you." she said after pulling away.

"Anything for the woman I love." Mike said.

"Ugh, I love you both but get a room." Sam said as he was talking with Mike before she came up. They both chuckled. "No, I'm serious."

"Sorry Sam." Mike and Tina said in unison.

* * *

><p>The next day, Mike went over to Tina's house to help her pack up for New York. Tina was packing up her luggage while Mike was packing up some boxes. Mike glanced over at Tina who seemed to be lost in her thoughts.<p>

"What's wrong T?" Mike asked concerned. This made Tina snap out of her thoughts.

"Huh? Oh; nothing." Tina said still sounding distracted.

"Are you nervous?" Mike asked.

Tina sat down on her bed and took a deep breath. Mike took that as a sign to come sit with her and held her hand. "I'm not nervous. It's just, what if this doesn't work out? You know us. I don't want to let you go but you're not exactly in New York with me." Tina said her thoughts.

"Hey, you know what? We've made it through this entire year together even with the distance. I'm pretty sure we can handle a couple more years." Mike assured.

Tina smiled at him. She knew that he wasn't going away anytime soon. "You're right. We can do this. Four years isn't that long, right?" Tina said confidently.

Mike grinned. "Not for us." Mike replied. "And besides, we can always visit each other."

"That's a very long drive. And a very costly flight." Tina reminded him.

"Yeah, but it's for you so it doesn't really matter." Mike said making Tina blush.

"Au contraire, it does matter because we have a wedding to pay for. You can't waste wedding money on airplane tickets and gas." Tina jokingly scolded him.

"Alright, how about we alternate visits per month? I come to New York one month, and then you come to Chicago the next." Mike suggested.

Tina nodded in agreement. "That could work. Okay let's get back to work, there's still a lot to pack up." They both got up in unison and continued with their work.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this sucked and was really short. I'll try to come up with a longer, better chapter soon but I don't make any promises. <strong>


End file.
